The number of features that are integrated into a single electronic apparatus has been increasing in recent years. This has been particularly evident in the case of mobile radiotelephones and computers.
The increase in the number of features has been accompanied by an increase in the amount of data that is stored in a single apparatus. In order to access a particular portion of the stored data, a user may wish to sort through the data stored by the apparatus using an appropriate searching method.